Rasa
by Midorima Junko
Summary: Yoo Kihyun dan Im Changkyun adalah dua orang yang memiliki sifat berbeda. Tapi mereka juga memiliki kesamaan. Sama-sama kurang tinggi. Tidak. Bukan itu. Mereka sama-sama saling menyayangi. /ChangKi/KiKyun/Yoo Kihyun/Im Changkyun/Fic Drabble/Untuk Erry-kun


**Rasa**

.

.

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

.

Fic Drabble.

Yoo Kihyun/Im Changkyun.

Teruntuk Erry-kun, fanfic ini kupersembahkan.

Mohon maaf dengan ke-OOC-an dan TYPO yang berlebih. Don't Like Don't Read.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

-o-o-o-

 _ **Manis**_

Dorm sepi. Hanya tersisa dua makhluk. Yoo Kihyun dan Im Changkyun. Lalu kemana yang lain? Wonho, Shownu dan Jooheon sedang _work out,_ Minhyuk dan Hyungwon kebagian tugas untuk belanja bulanan hari ini.

Changkyun di ruang tengah asik bermain _Play Station._ Berniat mengasingkan diri dan mencari kesenangan sendiri tanpa mengajak-ngajak orang lain. Namun, ternyata Yoo Kihyun, manusia satu yang baru selesai membersihkan dorm itu menghampiri pemuda yang masih asik bermain _game_.

"Ikutan," ucap Kihyun kemudian mengambil salah satu _stick_ PS yang masih menganggur.

Changkyun terdiam tidak menyahut karena—

 _Game over!_

"Ah kalah kan. Ganggu sih _hyung_ ~." Changkyun cemberut, menyalahkan Kihyun yang sama sekali tidak bersalah namun menjadi tersangka karena dia satu-satunya yang berada di situ. Changkyun _pouting_ , merasa kecewa.

Kihyun sebagai hyung tidak bisa marah begitu saja. Changkyun manis kalau sedang cemberut. Rasanya ingin—

 _Kiss_

 _Chu~_

 _Dicium._

"Sudah jangan cemberut. Ayo kita main. Kalau kalah nanti kamu … kucium lagi yah," ucap Kihyun tanpa dosa sedang Im Changkyun merasa dirinya malu. Changkyun sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu kalau wajahnya itu akan membuat Kihyun kehilangan kendali.

Tapi dengan percaya diri dia bilang, "Baiklah, aku pasti akan menang!"

 _Semangat Im Changkyun—_

 _Semoga kalah._

 _ **Gelisah**_

Changkyun gelisah … tidurnya hampir setiap sepuluh detik berubah posisi. Miring kiri, miring kanan, tengkurap, terlentang, terus seperti itu. Setiap sepuluh detik selama dua jam belum juga terlelap. Sedang yang lainnya sudah tidur begitu pulas. Changkyun iri. Merasa frustasi kemudian bangun dan mengacak rambutnya kasar.

Kemudian pergi keluar kamar. Menuju dapur. Mencari sesuatu untuk bisa dimakan atau diminum.

Kihyun begitu peka, dirinya terbangun karena suara pintu terbuka dan derap langkah Changkyun. Bermaksud ingin mengetahui apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi—

—"Sedang apa?"

Changkyun yang sedang mengorek-ngorek kulkas itu merasa gelisah. "Aku tidak bisa tiduuur~ _hyung_ ~." Dia merengek seperti bayi sambil meneguk sebotol cola, segelas air dingin, segelas teh dingin. Semua dia minum.

Kihyun beranjak mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air hangat. "Minum air hangat kalau tidak bisa tidur. Minum sebanyak itu malah membuatmu jadi bolak-balik ke air."

"Sama aja tidak bisa, _hyung_ ~ mataku seperti diganjal korek api," rengeknya, lagi. "Mau tidak, temani aku menonton?" Lanjutnya kemudian.

Kihyun hanya menghela napas lalu mengangguk, menerima tawaran Changkyun karena merasa kasihan.

Setelahnya, di depan tv dengan berbalut selimut di atas sofa mereka menonton film. Mata Changkyun masih melek. Sedangkan Kihyun dengan improvisasinya membuat kepala Changkyun menjadi bersandar di pundak seorang _main vocal_ itu.

Sekarang pemuda dengan kelahiran sembilan enam itu merasa lebih nyaman ditambah dengan tangan _hyung_ nya yang mengelus lembut kepala Changkyun. Lama-lama mata Changkyun melemah, mengantuk.

Dia sudah tertidur begitu mudah.

Kihyun tanpa sadar juga mengecup puncak kepala Im Changkyun.

 _Mereka tertidur pulas di sofa._

 _Semoga mimpi indah._

 _ **Cinta**_

Changkyun. Pemuda pintar, banyak prestasi, piagam penghargaan di mana-mana, _rapper_ dengan _deep voice_ nya yang terkesan seksi. Tampan. Ya begitulah dengan kelebihan-kelebihannya sampai-sampai Kihyun penasaran—

—Apa dia pernah jatuh cinta? Atau setidaknya punya pacar barang sekali atau dua kali? Siapa wanita yang tidak jatuh cinta padanya dengan segala kelebihan itu?

Tidak.

Apa dia punya kelainan karena terlalu pintar?

"Aku sangat penasaran."

"Penasaran kenapa hyung?" Changkyun masih dengan mengoper-oper _channel tv_ dan Kihyun baru datang sambil membawa kue, snack, cola, dan lain sebagainya sebagai teman acara menonton tv. "Apa … kamu bisa jatuh cinta?"

Yoo Kihyun sungguh menggelikan.

Changkyun merinding sebenarnya. Tapi dia pura-pura berpikir. Menaruh telunjuknya di dagu dan mengetuk-ngetuk. "Ummm ... bisa," jawabnya enteng.

"Siapa?"

"Ummm.."

"Siapa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta? Wanita? Pria?"

"Dua-duanya bisa. Tapi saat ini tidak dengan wanita."

Kihyun tersentak. "Lalu, maksudmu?"

"Ummmm." Changkyun terus berpikir seperti dilempar pertanyaan ujian.

"Siapa?"

" _Hyung_?"

"Aku?"

"Tidak. Aku mau bertanya, jadi hari ini kita mau nonton apa?"

Kihyun mendekati Changkyun kemudian mengecup bibirnya sejenak. Sebentar. Namun terasa begitu manis.

"Tidak perlu mengalihkan seperti itu. Aku peka," ucap Kihyun dengan santai.

 _Wajah Changkyun memanas._

 _Merona._

 _Tapi bahagia._

 _Kihyun peka._

 _Tidak perlu pakai kode._

 _ **Celana**_

Kebiasaan Im Changkyun. Bermain _game_ tidak pakai celana.

"Changkyun- _ah_! Pakai celanamu!"

"Tidak mau … gerah!"

"Pakai!"

"Tidak mau _hyung_!"

"Pakai!"

"Tidak mauuuuuu~."

"Astaga. Nanti _anu_ -mu masuk angin."

"Biarkan saja."

"Astaga anak ini."

"Biarin~"

"Pakai celana Im Changkyun!"

"Iya nanti aku pakai popok!"

"Celana, bukan popok … memangnya kamu mengompol, hah?"

"Tidak mau~ enak seperti ini~"

"Kamu berusaha menggodaku atau bagaimana?"

"Apa maksudmu _hyung_? Aku hanya gerah ih!"

"Aku juga jadi gerah!"

Kihyun menarik tangan Im Changkyun dan otomatis Changkyun menghentikan permainannya. Dia membawa manusia tidak bercelana itu ke kamar. Mengunci pintu dan Changkyun terjatuh di atas kasur.

"Ayo kita bermain! Aku juga gerah!"

 _Kihyun hilang kendali._

 _Selamat menikmati hidangan Yoo Kihyun._

 _ **Prank**_

"Panggil aku mas."

"Apa sih hyung menggelikan tahu."

"Mas Kihyun? Tidak begitu kok …"

"Menjijikan hyung."

"Coba dululah…"

"Mas … Mas …"

"Apa sayang?"

"Mas … Mas …"

"Hm?"

"Mas…uk Pak Eko! Masuk Pak Eko~!"

 _Kenapa sih mereka berdua._

 _Tidak jelas._

 _Kihyun sabar._

 _Changkyun menonton Pak Eko sedang atraksi lempar pisau._

 _ **Sedih**_

Ketika sedang bersedih, Kihyun selalu menjadi _tempat bersandar_ pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Menangislah, tidak perlu ditahan." Sembari memberikan pelukan, Kihyun berusaha mendistraksi dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Changkyun yang masih menangis.

Terkadang Changkyun memang tidak pernah bercerita apa yang membuatnya sedih. Namun Kihyun tidak perlu bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Dia hanya perlu memeluknya dan bersedia menjadi _tempat bersandar_ ketika Changkyun sedang bersedih—

—"Tapi ingusmu jangan dipeperin."

"Jangan mengajak bercanda. Ini sedang sedih."

 _Changkyun hanya butuh Kihyun._

 _Dipeluk sampai dia berhenti menangis._

 _ **Kzl**_

Changkyun mencoba mengambil buku di rak yang paling atas. Namun tidak sampai. Dia bukan pendek. Hanya tidak tinggi.

Kihyun yang melihatnya, seperti ingin menjadi pahlawan sedangkan dia sendiri tidak menyadari tingginya itu.

Pemuda lain datang mengambil alih. Membantu mengambil buku yang diinginkan Changkyun.

"Terima kasih, Wonho _hyung_ ~"

"Sama-sama… kecup dulu?"

Changkyun nampak berpikir—

—"Lain kali nanti pakai kursi saja. Manfaatkan barang-barang yang ada." Kihyun datang memotong momen gombal Wonho dan membawakan sebuah kursi. "Nanti lagi pakai kursi," ucapnya lagi, nadanya tidak marah. Tetap santai supaya tidak terlihat seperti cemburu.

 _Kzl._

 _Padahal memang benar cemburu._

 _Changkyun senang Kihyun bisa cemburu._

 _Meskipun Wonho pernah singgah di hatinya._

 _Tapi kan … 'pernah'_

 _Sekarang lain lagi._

 _ **Ganggu**_

Tidak Wonho. Tidak Minhyuk. Tidak Jooheon. Tidak Hyungwon, bahkan Shownu … Semuanya pernah dan beberapa orang sering 'mengganggu' Im Changkyun. Gombal dan tetekbengeknya sampai Changkyun mual. Kihyun banyak saingan tapi dia tenang-tenang saja karena dirinya tetap menjadi pemenang.

Pemenang hati Im Changkyun.

 _Menggelikan._

 _Cinta itu geli._

 _Kalau seperti ini._

 _ **Kenapa**_?

"Kenapa, Changkyun- _ah_? Sakit?"

Tangan Changkyun terlihat memegang perut bagian bawahnya. Seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_."

"Ayolah jangan seperti wanita ditanya _kenapa_ jawabnya _tidak apa-apa_."

"Anu …"

"Hm?"

" _Pengen pipis_ tapi lampu kamar mandi kan sedang mati."

Kihyun menepuk jidatnya. Sungguh dia lupa belum mengganti dengan lampu yang baru.

"Yasudah…" Kihyun mengambil sebuah senter dan berniat mengantar seseorang yang kebelet pipis itu.

"Tapi jangan lihat."

"Mengintip boleh?"

" _Hyung_!"

"Baiklah..."

 _Jangan melihat Yoo Kihyun!_

 _Mengintip dikit tidak masalah._

 _ **Bagaimana?**_

Jika Changkyun ditanya mengenai, 'Bagaimana menurutmu seorang Yoo Kihyun.' Mungkin dia akan menjawab. Kihyun adalah seseorang yang menyebalkan. Tukang mengomel. Sok' bersih. Kepedean. Penggombal meskipun tidak separah Wonho dan hal negatif lainnya.

 _Tapi aku tetap sayang, Kihyun-hyung._

Jika Kihyun ditanya mengenai, 'Bagaimana menurutmu seorang Im Changkyun.' Tidak perlu banyak kata. Cukup satu kata.

Manis.

Im Changkyun itu manis.

 _Iya dia manis._

 _Apalagi saat dicium_

 _ **Setia**_

Changkyun mempunyai banyak mantan. Dimulai dari Shownu, Wonho, Minhyuk, Hyungwon, dan Jooheon. Mereka semua hanya mantan.

Akankah Kihyun menjadi mantan selanjutnya?

 _Tidak._

 _Kali ini mereka harus benar-benar serius._

 _Saling setia._

 _Dan saling mempertahankan._

 _Harus kokoh._

 _ **Beruntung**_

Changkyun harus beruntung.

Punya calon _suami_ yang baik, pengertian, rajin bersih-bersih dan selalu membuat dirinya merasa nyaman.

Kihyun harus beruntung.

Punya calon _istri_ yang manis dan menggemaskan. Kihyun suka memeluknya, mendekapnya dengan penuh kehangatan. Dia harus menjaganya.

 _Changkyun memang menggemaskan—_ _—sampai ingin di'makan' setiap hari._

 _Tapi tahan Kihyun! Kamu bukan orang yang memiliki hawa nafsu tinggi seperti Wonho._

.

.

.

-o-o-o-

FIN.

.

.

.

DUH MAAF TYPO DAN OOCNYA :')))))

Ini apa sih ah?

 _Maafkeun kurang memuaskan Rry, :') ini buat lo yang sudah gue janjikan beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu :( maaf baru dikabulkan sekarang. Dan btw selamat ulang tahuuuuun~ wyatb! Terbaik buat kamuuu~_ _Ini apa sih … bingung gue juga :( (@Erry-kun)_

Ini pertama kalinya saya buat ff ttg monsta x. monbebedeul yang sudah baca boleh review: kritik dan saran monggo~~~


End file.
